


lock me down, set me free

by shugarminie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Drug Use, Minor gore scene, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugarminie/pseuds/shugarminie
Summary: Wonwoo doesn’t know what’s customary when you have been kidnapped.





	1. Chapter One: We have you now

**Author's Note:**

> Here I come with more dark themes. I actually made this fic years ago for another fandom under the title locked & free (AFF n AO3), but since I wasn't satisfied with it at all I rewrite it. I think this version is way better. It's the same plot but with major changes and longer. Also, my first on this awesome fandom, hope you enjoy ~  
> (Beside 17’s members, the rest of the characters are random and don’t represent any idol in particular.)

**—**

 

24 year old Jeon Wonwoo might positively be enjoying a pretty good life as it is.

Or so he thinks.

He has always tried to convince himself his life is great, it has no routine or dullness since there's always something new to do. He works at a nice advertising company. His parents have respectable jobs as well as his younger brother and he even got himself a cute puppy recently. He can afford his own apartment and food since the moment he started working and he is a nice neighbor and a good friend.

Jeon Wonwoo is a nice guy that doesn’t go around bothering other people and well–

Hypothetically talking, there would not be a reason for some criminal to assault him on his way to his vehicle, cover his mouth and drag him up to a black van right before everything becomes just equally black for Wonwoo.

Except, that it is exactly what happens.

He's not just getting mugged, he's being kidnapped.

Yeah, life is funny.

Ha-ha.

 

 

 

When Wonwoo regains his consciousness, he's lying in a fluffy mat with a thin blanket at the side that smells strongly of some fruity scent. He is in a room and there are no lights on but he can distinguish something thanks to the slight shine coming through the large but narrow window that is almost touching the ceiling. He sees at his right a bathroom and at his left there's a small fridge.

Wonwoo stands on bobbly legs, there are not knots around his wrists or ankles to which he’s thankful, and he goes straight to the door.

It’s locked, of course.

The first he does is punch at it then. "Hey!" He starts yelling, not sure for what or if he’s even been heard "Open the door!" No one answers. He knows is stupid but he has to try. "Get me out of here! I had done nothing!" Nothing. Wonwoo keeps knocking and kicking the door. "Help! Help!" _Someone_ has to hear him.

Suddenly there are noises at the other side that he catches before the door is pushed open.

Wonwoo takes several steps back taking in the image of the man that is now standing in front of him. The guy is taller than him; he has a fully white mask covering his entire face, only the small holes for his eyes, along ripped jeans and a black plain t-shirt.

"Shut up." He simply says and leaves on top of the tiny fridge a bag of what Wonwoo can only guess by the smell is food. The man turns around and as soon as Wonwoo takes a step forward –instincts of survival rising– the man, still giving him his back shows him a big silver gun on his left hand.

So Wonwoo stays still –survival instincts– and the door is closed again.

Wonwoo crumbles down trying to hold back the tears threatening his eyes. They come out anyway.

 

 

 

At some point after eating the ranmyun he was given, Wonwoo fell asleep on the mattress with the blanket at his bare feet while his body curved seeking comfort and warm. When he wakes up again though, he sees clear light coming from the tall window, he checks his watch that is curiously still on his wrist, is past 9 in the morning.

Abruptly the door is opened again. He practically jumps out of his skin and the man, this time wearing a black mask, comes in grabs the bag with the empty bowl and leaves another one. He opens the fridge too, Wonwoo only had drunk one of the water bottles in there, kneeling he shoves a couple of bottles of what seems like orange juice and gets up again. He takes a look back at Wonwoo, who’s still sitting on the mattress "You're kinda…cute"

And that is a different voice, Wonwoo is almost sure. He has an accent too, China maybe. The guy waves at him and leaves the room, door clicking shut. Wonwoo also thinks they were taller the night before so there are definitely two guys holding him hostage now.

 

Wonwoo goes to the bathroom and to his surprise he finds a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, towels and even a change of clothes. It’s just a white tee and black baggy shorts. Sighing, he showers, dress and eats. He keeps ogling at his watch later, wondering about his puppy, worrying that he is all alone in the apartment with no one to feed him and pet him which is stupid he should be worrying more about himself, right?

It’s around two o’clock when he finds himself five seconds away to ask one of the kidnappers to please kidnap his puppy too and bring it with him when there are more odd noises outside the door, he can’t hear well but he catches a _no_ \- _stupid_ and a _whatever_.

Then the door is open and the guy with the black mask gets in.

Wonwoo can see behind him a white wall, like the ones inside the room, but nothing else –is just a hallway. The guy comes closer and Wonwoo scoots back, clutching the thin blanket against his chest, of course he’s fucking scared.

The guy then shows him a camera for him to take a look. Though hesitating, Wonwoo leans forward only to see a picture of Bugong –his puppy. There's also a picture of Bugong eating on his bowl and then there's a picture of him walking to some bushes.

"I didn’t have to." His kidnapper says. "But I like puppies"

How considerate.

Wonwoo is honestly a little shocked by the action so he just nods slightly, hanging his head. He doesn’t know what’s customary in this kidnapper-victim relationship, it’s his first time.

A few seconds later he is all alone again. But at least he knows now that Bugong ate and took a walk for the day with company. Small things.

Wonwoo wonders in thoughts about his current situation, of course. He has been kidnapped for unknown reasons to him. His kidnappers are weird, nothing like he had seen in movies, he isn’t been tortured or even tied down. After the first two days he has stopped with any wish within him to cry or beg to be released. He has also wondered about his family too, but he pushes the thought away because his parents always worry about him just like his brother and he doesn’t even want to imagine how they are right now. He was supposed to have a lunch with them the day of his abduction.

Wonwoo is in that stage where he thinks he does not care –he has never stuck to what is considerate normal behavior, society and stereotypes be damned.  

And it has happened fast too, right? He does worry about the possibility of being killed, tortured or so but if any of those things happen he would pretty much accept it, nothing he can really do. He's come to terms that he's skinny and weak –his almost chronic anemia never helping him.

Well, perhaps he should think that over again. Should he try to fight back? There's not much he can really do against two armed men but give up without trying sounds worst. He should fight then. Maybe. There are so many things in life he could do but he could be dead by the next day and dreams wouldn’t be significant. He should fight to get back home with his puppy and to possibly have a nice and longer life. He sighs falling face first on the mat, hugging the little blanket, his head is too mess up at the moment to be considering possibilities.

 

 

 

White masked guy, black masked guy –that’s how Wonwoo is going to call them.

At exactly eight o’clock, the door opens and white masked guy has another bag of food. He places it on top of the fridge again but this time he stays a little longer.

Wonwoo is sitting in a corner where he moved the mat, the guy pulls out the hand that he has being holding at his back shoving a large thicker folded blanket in Wonwoo’s face. "Hey, you jerk!" He tugs it out of his head.

White masked guy –who doesn’t give a single fuck– points at the bag of food.

Wonwoo keeps all the possible distance between them and grabs the bag before going back to his corner. He is a little uneasy with the other just watching him eat; he almost even lets the chopsticks fall. Also, there’s the fact that out of the corner of his eye, he can see a silver outlining in the guy's waist. The gun, he supposes.

Thankfully it’s only a couple more minutes before the guy leaves and Wonwoo can finally breathe normally. These kidnappers are creepy. Wonwoo wants to go home soon.

 

The next day is the same routine, and the next, and the next and in the sixth day it goes again with white masked guy bringing him breakfast, then black masked guy bringing him lunch then- then it supposes to be white masked guy bringing him dinner but instead is the one with the black mask again.

The wonder must have shown on his face.

"Mh, he has another job to do. Don’t miss him too much." His voice is husky and definitely that there is an accent. Yep, China. He speaks almost gently too but Wonwoo would be a fool if he takes for granted that he is not going to hurt him –Wonwoo is not a fool.

And his suspicious might be well founded.

After the second sip of the coke the guy gave to him, despite still having juice bottles and water in the fridge, Wonwoo starts feeling strange like there’s a tingly feeling starting in his chest. He becomes more aware of everything around him and then there’s a sudden wave of hotness invading his body fully.

It’s not much later that Wonwoo realizes -he is absolutely not a fool- that he just got drugged -he may be a little bit of a fool.

And it’s not much later after that that the food left in his hands is taken away, he finds himself on his back looking at the white ceiling.

"Wait. S—stop" He breathes out. Black masked guy chuckles dragging Wonwoo’s shirt up exposing his torso to hungry eyes. Wonwoo’s hands try to tug it down again but the man push them away leaning in, his big hands traveling down Wonwoo’ sides to the shorts -maybe this is why they kept giving him these kind of clothes to change into–pulling them down sneaking his hands behind to get a handful of his ass. "Stop" Wonwoo says again. Begs, really.

He chuckles. "You're so pretty" He pulls out of his jean’s pocket a bottle of lube and a piece of black fabric that’s used to blindfold Wonwoo.

Wonwoo keeps squirming and trying to reach for the cloth but the other easily overpowers him. The drug has weakened him and made him all hot inside and then he feels lips, lips pressing on his neck and then his collarbones and his nipples. His shirt ends up somewhere on the floor and the shorts are next –no underwear.

Cold fingers brushing against his skin has him writhing more, still trying to resist, Wonwoo is not going to let it easy for this dude to just –do what he wants, even if it is a hard task to just lift one hand. The same lips are ghosting over his navel and going up from there, nails scratching slightly on his thighs, his hipbones, his ribs. An unfamiliar pair of hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them down before a mouth starts sucking on his neck. "Please stop"

"Ssshhh..." The guy whispers grabbing his ass again and spreading him, something cold coming in contact in big amounts with his sensitive rim. Fingers. The black fabric over his eyes getting wet with his tears. "It'll feel good." Another whisper in his ear then he backs away. “At least for me. You have to cooperate if you want to enjoy as well." He chuckles but stops. “It’ll feel good Wonwoo-ah, really” His voice softer this time while he brushes their mouths together.

If only Wonwoo could punch him, kick him. Anything.

If only he could escape.

Or at least set his mind off the situation completely.

Wonwoo hears what he assumes is a condom package. How considerate the bastard, he bitterly thinks. When the tip of the guy's cock brushes against his entrance, is normal that his whole body tenses. "Relax baobei" _Yeah, right…_

If only Wonwoo could detach himself from his current reality. His whole body is shaking, he has been scared to his core since he woke up there honestly –he has just tried to seem tough– and now one of the horrible and possible scenarios he pictured is actually happening. At least he is not being horribly killed...yet.

Just this.

He can feel the guy’s hot breath and groans as he keeps slamming inside him, every time with more force. The guy is _big_ and even if he had prepped him –too quickly, might he add– still Wonwoo does not want it, _him_. He does not want to be this crazy criminal’s bitch. "Do you like it, Wonwoo?"

"...Go to hell"

"Probably" His voice is hoarse and his grip on Wonwoo’s leg gets loose. "I would love to cum all over your face. Bet you would look even prettier"

Gross. Everything is gross. And sickening. Wonwoo tries hard to block it, is not something easy at all, but he tries.

The guy leans in and kisses him full on the mouth this time, Wonwoo tilts his head but a strong hold on his chin stops him. He feels the man nipping gently on his lower lip, whispering how gorgeous he is, how soft he is. “Fuck baby, you’re perfect”

Excruciating minutes later all stops when he finally cums in the condom –Wonwoo is very thankful.

Wonwoo’s eyes are free from the fabric as soon as the guy has the mask on again, jeans still unzipped, no shirt on. Wonwoo can’t see his face but he knows he is grinning, mocking him perhaps. So, with blurry eyes once he gets up and in an impulse, Wonwoo reaches up and swings the mask off his face.

That's the same moment white masked guy decides to show up again. "What—"

"Damn!" Surprisingly, and very disturbingly for Wonwoo to think, black masked guy has a handsome face, indeed smooth voice, brown eyes that lock on Wonwoo’s. "Opss…" He pouts and for a second Wonwoo thinks he looks almost like a nice guy. Just one second, then he is just the sick bastard that just raped him.

"Fucking idiot" White masked guy says gaining their attention back.

Black masked guy pouts again getting closer to Wonwoo. "I probably should kill you now that you saw my face” He whispers. He is ugly, not nice looking. So, so ugly. Disgusting. Wonwoo wants to puke on his face.

"Get the fuck off, Jun!"

Black masked guy aka _Jun_.

Wonwoo watches him stand up grabbing his shirt next to Wonwoo’s leg without caring for his pants walking out before turning to the other "So Gyu-Gyu, how are we going to proceed from here?"

Wonwoo hardly gets on his feet, almost crawling to the bathroom where he locks himself. White m- Gyu? is still outside.

Wonwoo does end up throwing up in the toilet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Fuck me up

 

**—**

 

Choi Seungcheol is visibly tense, Seokmin can see it, but so far, he has no proof that Seungcheol has something to do with Wonwoo’s disappearance and according to his family; Seungcheol is actually a nice guy, a nice boyfriend to Wonwoo. Seokmin has his own opinion though; he knows what kind of man he may be. He has seen a lot in his line of work as a detective, he also may not be the right one to go with the investigation if you take in consideration that Jeon Wonwoo was his boyfriend back in high school for whole three years. Three years pretty amazing in Seokmin’s opinion.

He says goodbye and goes with his statement and whereabouts the night Wonwoo disappeared. Next step is Wonwoo’s apartment, he receives a text just a he exits the building from his partner, Jeonghan -he is waiting for Seokmin outside the place.

Inside his car, Seokmin’s mind slips back to the memories of high school and the first time he spoke to Jeon Wonwoo.

 

…

Seokmin was all nervous and stuttering. Wonwoo was nice to him. And to the end of that school day Seokmin had a date with the boy he has been crushing on for so long. A date that got him a wide smile from Wonwoo and the satisfaction of actually had done good to be having later another.

It was almost two months later that he and Wonwoo became a couple. And then the best kiss of his life happened, Wonwoo was everything he ever wanted. Seokmin was happy, way too happy. He though before, the times when he found himself daydreaming, that Wonwoo lips would probably taste like heaven, like sweet, like a rainbow. He was terribly sappy. But when their mouths came in contact, both shy at first, Seokmin felt his stomach doing weird all that weird shit authors describe sometimes, like it was full and about to explode just like his chest. But weird good. About to burst from pure glee. Though neither heaven nor any sweet or rainbow would taste that way. Nothing could be compare to Wonwoo in his mind.

They stayed together through high school and the time before Wonwoo went abroad due his parent’s work and Seokmin to the police academy in Seoul. They parted their ways with Seokmin holding back his tears at the airport and Wonwoo trying to look tough with his serious expression even thought all he wanted was to go back and be held in Seokmin’s arms. It was two years after that, that they lost contact. Seokmin didn’t try. He thought Wonwoo would probably be having the great live he deserved.

…

 

And now, he finds himself as the detective he always wanted to be with the case of missing person. Jeon Wonwoo. His Jeon Wonwoo. He didn’t try to find him before, but he will definitely do it now. “I will. Wherever you are.”

 

**—**

 

After his men give him the latest update and leave his office Jiwon looks back at the panorama of Seoul through the large window of his office.

Jiwon knows about detective Lee Seokmin and Yoon Jeonghan, he knows about the visit they gave to Seungcheol. He knows about Wonwoo too, everything about Wonwoo. He knows, while he’s eying the phone across him, where Wonwoo is –well, at least with who, somehow– Jiwon likes control. He likes knowledge, he likes power and right now Seungcheol is being a nuisance of whom he needs to get rid of soon.

The phone starts ringing.

Jiwon’s lips curve in a smile and slowly he stretches one hand to pick it up. “Hello! Oh, Seungcheol.”

 

**—**

 

The water is falling down over his shoulders and Wonwoo is wandering around a memory that has being bothering him since he saw the guy’s face when the door to the bathroom is open wide. White masked guy enters and hands him a change of clothing and clean towels. He shuts the water and stretches his hand without pulling the entire curtain away. The other one may have raped him but that doesn’t mean he is not self-conscious and doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t want white masked guy to see him naked too. No.

White masked guy pulls the entire curtain away and Wonwoo lowers his eyes. Does he want to humiliate him as well? "Come"

Wonwoo shivers when a towel is thrown around his frame covering him. White m– _Gyu_? is almost hugging him with it.

_Don’t touch me please…_

"He wasn’t supposed to do that to you"

He did it anyway. Wonwoo understands actually. They are both criminals, maybe assassins –obviously one is a rapist. "…When can I go?" It’s stupid to ask, but hope is the last thing you lose anyway.

"I don’t know"

"You don’t know because whoever hired you didn’t tell you or because I saw his face?"

"Maybe both" _Gyu_ takes a step back and Wonwoo holds the towel.

Wonwoo doesn’t realize but _Jun_ is inside the room again, listening.

"Then I guess it doesn’t matter" Wonwoo breathes tiredly whispering to himself more than for the other to hear.

"What?" White masked guy aka _Gyu_ crosses his arms over his broad chest.

"I saw you, too"

"What?" He says again, something in his tone changing.

"I saw you both –assuming the other guy was you." Wonwoo can’t recall if he was as tall as this _Gyu_ dude.

"What are you saying?"

Wonwoo looks up. "The flower shop."

Wonwoo sees how the guy's neck muscles and what he can see of his jaw tenses, his fists balling. _Jun_ , then, comes into view, leaning on the door frame –he has no mask on, black rimmed eyes. He’s Chinese, Wonwoo thinks.

"Oh, the plot gets complicate. Seoul is really a small city then." He turns to the other. “Actually, I remember you telling me to not accept jobs too close" He pouts again. White masked guy -Gyu- the face that Wonwoo barely remembers comes to view then with the mask been thrown into the trashcan.

And now Wonwoo remembers well.

It was near the café where he got together with one of his coworkers one afternoon and the guy confessed to him. Wonwoo rejected him though. Not because he was not enough but because Wonwoo just didn’t felt anything and he had Seungcheol. They ended up things friendly –nothing was started in first place, but to put it somehow. After that Wonwoo took the wrong bus home at the corner of the café and ended up 10 blocks away from his apartment. He decided to just walk back while watching the shops around. It was when he was entering a tea place when he saw the flower shop with the pretty white, blue and dark roses at the front glass surrounded by pink, purple and yellow ones. He went for his drink and was about to enter the shop when he saw the closed sign hanging in the inside of the glass door. He was walking away when he saw two people inside. A brunette and a blonde. A blonde at the time because now, white masked guy/Gyu has black locks.

...and he is eying Wonwoo dangerously making him feel so tiny despite his high under those eyes.

"So..." _Jun_ slowly makes his way between _Gyu_ and Wonwoo. "We should talk"

Both of them get out and the room door is closed again.

Wonwoo crumbles to the floor feeling like puking again.

 

 

It’s only two hours later that Jun comes back, Wonwoo, out of reflex pushes himself to the wall, hugging his knees. The tall man pouts, seems like something he does often, he closes the door. "You can call me Junhui if you want. Jun is okay too." He says "And well, sorry! It's just that you are awfully unbelievably pretty and hot and I’m a pervert or whatever" He leaves again.

The fuck....? Wonwoo can’t fucking believe he just said _'sorry'_. That doesn’t change a single thing. Jun–Junhui can go to hell for all he cares.

Two minutes later, is Gyu (Can't he just introduce himself as well?) the one entering the room. Wonwoo sees food and some medicines. "This will help you if you feel any pain and this–" He points to a white tiny pill "Will help you sleep"

Wonwoo doesn’t want to, really. What if it is not what he says and goodbye Wonwoo? Well, if not like he thinks he is going to get out of there safe and sound –he has been already kidnapped and raped. Yes.

The named Gyu sighs and sits across him on the floor. "I’m not going to tell you anything about why are you here, but I assure you this is safe" He shoves the food, a hamburger this time, pulls out a bottle of juice from the fridge and gives him one of the pills inside the tiny bottle.

But what really catches Wonwoo’s attention is the fact that white masked guy has no gun this time around.

He is wearing a black tank top and some tight jeans. Wonwoo takes the food and starts to eat. _Gyu_ stays there silent with the other pill in hand. Wonwoo eats drinks and swallows the supposed painkiller.

And as soon as _Gyu_ stands reaching forward to give him the other one Wonwoo stands as well just to shove him through the open door of the bathroom. The guy scrambles down losing his balance, Wonwoo rushes off. Closing the room door first. It has a key on the outside.

He walks down the hallway and finds a living room. No sign of Junhui around. He quickly checks the window and feels a pang in his chest, he can see down the street the tea shop he once entered –he is being held in an apartment above the flower shop.

Wonwoo reaches the front door and is locked, of course. Its right then when he hears a big noise. Like if...like…the guy is kicking fucking the door.

Wonwoo tries to look for a key, something that helps him. He checks the kitchen and grabs a knife to try to force the lock. He doesn’t hear any more sounds from the locked door –god, he hopes is still locked. He wipes the tears out of his eyes and pushes the knife in the gap between the lock of the door and frame. He did this once, in his apartment when he locked the bathroom by accident and couldn’t find a spare key.

Wonwoo faintly hears something behind himself but before he can turn around and use the knife as weapon, the man grabs him. "Ah!" A strong arm wraps around his middle restraining his arms as well and the other around his neck, pressing it, his head tilted back. The knife falls to the ground.

"Shut up!" the guy hisses.

 

 _Gyu_ has it easy manhandling Wonwoo with his muscular body taking him to a different room, one that has a bed, two nightstands, a closet and a window. He grabs something from another table next to the door and Wonwoo is tossed at the bed, hands trying to grab his, Wonwoo still struggling we all he has, at least till _Gyu_ hits him in the stomach hard. All the air in Wonwoo’s lungs leaving him making him curve in pain, _Gyu_ cuffs his right hand to the metal headboard. "This got to be the worst job I ever had" Wonwoo thinks he hears him mumble.

 

When Junhui arrives he has to double check when he sees Wonwoo sitting and cuffed to Mingyu’s bed. "What t-"

"Junhui!" The other barks from somewhere else and the brunette follows.

Wonwoo tries his best to lie down on the mattress but his hand stays up and is uncomfortable. Either way, a couple of hour later he falls asleep.

 

**—**

 

Seungcheol shakes the drink in his hand when the bartender comes back with a wide smile. "What can I get you?" Jiwon smiles back as he sits beside Seungcheol. He orders an expensive and old whisky; the place is fancy after all.

Once he gets his glass and the boy goes to attend someone else, Seungcheol speaks. "Give him back"

Simple words.

Jiwon takes a sip. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about" Jiwon glances around and Seungcheol continues. "If you are _hurt_ because of me then show me that you are really a successful business man and try to take me down. Do not bring people in that have nothing to do with it"

"He was special to me, you know?" Seungcheol waits for him to elaborate. "He was smart enough to make me out of my comfort zone. He was kind too, his personality was complicate but he was special. To me."

Seungcheol sighs and cocks an eyebrow. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"Is this person you're asking me about special to you too, Seungcheol?" Jiwon knows the answer.

Seungcheol keeps his mouth shut for a few seconds before replaying. "Give him back to me, I know you have him."

"And I still don’t know what are you talking about" Jiwon stands and throws some bills next to the still filled glass.

"I’m going to bury you" Seungcheol says slowly and Jiwon turns but stops.

"You want to bury me because you think I have your toy and you are mad or because he is special to you?"

Seungcheol swallows the rest of his drink in one gulp.

Jiwon gets out of the place.

 

Minjae was special to Jiwon.

Jiwon has a long list of persons he has screwed with but he kind of fell for Minjae just as the same time Minjae decided to go to China, where he met Seungcheol and where Jiwon lost him. Forever. Seungcheol was in the middle of a dispute with some Chinese gangster and Minjae got in the middle when Seungcheol found him _interesting_ and with that he made him a target. And now, back in Korea, Jiwon has made the same mistake again.

Wonwoo is a target.

And once again, Jiwon met him way before Seungcheol did. Jiwon asked himself once if maybe Seungcheol was just a sick bastard that liked to go around taking away every special person Jiwon had. Jiwon has changed the game this time. Wonwoo is the first person to lift his interest since Minjae and Wonwoo deserves so much better than a bastard like Seungcheol. And yeah, so much better than Jiwon too but Jiwon likes to get whatever and whoever he wants.

Inside his house, he walks with no hurry upstairs, puts the password in and gets inside his room. He is on his black pajama when he finally pulls out the phone on his nightstand and speed dials.

A few seconds later a voice on the other side greets him. “Tomorrow night. I want him. I’ll text you the address in a bit. I expect he is in good shape.” _We have kept him well_. “Good.”

 

**—**

 

"A feisty one we have" Junhui leans on the couch. "I told you we should better keep him drugged."

Mingyu gives him a hard look and sighs drinking from his bottle of beer. "The man that hired us called"

"What did he say?"

"Did you check him?" Mingyu asks instead.

Junhui scoffs "Of course. Apparently, our Wonwoo’s boyfriend is Choi Seungcheol and Ji-ssi aka Kim Jiwon, big CEO and with organized crime connections, doesn’t like him very much since they met but imagine my surprise when I hacked into his computer only to find lots and lots of Wonwoo’s…details."

"So, he has a thing for Wonwoo?"

"Yes, Gyu-chan" Mingyu burns him with a glare at the nickname. "Anyway, what did he want?"

"He wants pretty boy."

Junhui grimaces. "You know, when I went to check on Bugong I saw these two detectives talking to the neighbor, Boo Seungkwan. They took Bugong with him too. I called one of my contacts, one is Yoon Jeonghan and the other is Lee Seokmin. And you know how curious am I, right? Well, Jeonghan-ssi doesn’t really matter, but Seokmin, oh my. He went to school with my Wonu here and apparently they dated for a few years. I wonder if he still has feelings"

Mingyu rolls his eyes, holding back any comment about Jun’s nicknames for Wonwoo. Of course there's not one single detail that can escape from Wen Junhui. "What are we going to do?"

"He has his private yet ready" Junhui seems serious now. "So I’m guessing he is planning to take Wonwoo baobei to..." He searches his pocket taking out a little pad. "One of his private islands"

Mingyu raises an eyebrow. "He wants to-"

"Yep! Our Won-chan is expected to a life of 'only serve Ji-sama'"

"These millionaires are really crazy" Thinking they can have whatever they want.

"And..." Junhui leans to the black haired man. "I got us tickets back to China, first class and all. And a good buyer to the shop. Such a shame, the best cover so far that we had" After what Wonwoo told them about seeing them before they couldn’t take any risk. And they often got jobs from there so it is okay "Let’s pack."

 

To the next day they sell the flower shop, have all their bags in the car and a flight to catch. They also have Wonwoo still cuffed to the bed.

 

"So, here's the deal pretty thing" Junhui is at the end of the bed. "You have three options. One: we can send you to Kim Jiwon, the person that hired us. Two: we can free you–” He smirks “And Three" Junhui shows him a wide smile "You can come with us."

Wonwoo cocks up an eyebrow, is the guy serious? He shifts his gaze towards Mingyu who sighs, deeply and utterly annoyed by the whole situation.

The brunette continues, "You have to take in consideration that option one will lead you to, probably, a life like this eccentric millionaire sex slave in some tropical island.” Wonwoo might be exaggerating but the true can’t be better. “Option two will lead you to your house, with your gangster boyfriend with a bunch of enemies that will do you worse and possibly another situation like this and well, I don’t think Jiwon will leave things just like that" He trails off.

Wonwoo, tense and biting roughly on his lower lip, his eyes cast down to the black boots _Gyu_ (now known as Mingyu — introduced by Junhui the day before)  has on, standing in the door. "...and option three?" his voice is so small.

Junhui’s eyes sparkle. "Option three will lead you to whatever you want and to be completely honest you saw our faces which isn’t good for neither and I already have Bugong and your clothes waiting in the car. So, hurry!" Junhui keeps to himself how he almost got caught by his nosy neighbor.

 

Wonwoo’s life has changed completely in a matter of one simple week, where he was abducted, abused, had a lot time to ponder and met two individuals that he couldn’t describe at all.

And now he is on his way to China with an uncertain future and a different perspective of life.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three: I own myself

 

Wonwoo must has lost his sanity in the span of time he was held hostage in that room, he is currently in a plane, first class, on his way to Shanghai with the two personas that kidnapped him -not forgetting what he had to endure- and to an unknown future.

Why he agreed? Curiosity? You don’t just do that after all that happened out of simple curiosity. He definitely did lose his head back there. He does have family background with his uncle Joo always yelling and talking with saliva hanging off his mouth most of the time locked out of fear of him attacking someone again due his irrational mind seeing everyone as enemies.

Still, it might be kind of curiosity, kind of a search for something else to set his life in another direction. Sometimes you have to take risks to actually live. A small voice tells him, this kind of risk is just ridiculous because he’s practically trusting in two strangers that can actually kill him any time if they so much as want.

And why are they taking him with them? He’s pretty sure it would have been easier slit his throat and throw him in the river.

Wonwoo sighs and peeks through the small window, the clouds getting in sight, he turns to his left only to find Mingyu’s eyes watching him. Their eyes lock on each other’s. Junhui is one seat ahead watching a movie with Bugong sleeping in a dog bag.

Wonwoo doesn’t move an inch when Mingyu’s hand reaches out and touches his cheek. "You're interesting" Mingyu mutters slowly, “You’re fucking crazy, too.”

Excuse him? They’re the crazies –no one outside family knows about uncle Joo.  

But thanks. Wonwoo scrunches his nose, “Probably. Your fault” Mingyu raises an eyebrow, amused. "I want to know about you." Wonwoo says “Apparently the two of you know a lot about me already, is only fair.”

Mingyu shakes slowly his head. "I think is a mistake taking you with us" But Junhui is fucking annoying when he wants to and out of the job he acts like an impulsive idiot that sadly Mingyu has to bear with. It is also that or kill Wonwoo since he knows their faces, though he doesn’t think Wonwoo appreciates that option. “There’s nothing about me for you to know.”

"Quid pro quo" Wonwoo feels particularly bold since he came out of that apartment. Mingyu chuckles and that's the first time Wonwoo sees something close to a smile on his face. "Should I call you Gyu, too?"

"I’m your hyung, show respect." By several years actually.

"Gyu-hyung?"

"Mingyu" He doesn’t know why he says it, but is pointless to try to hide it since Junhui already reveled it. "You know is Mingyu, so just call me like that."

 

 

 

In Shanghai, Wonwoo takes a walk around the boulevard nearby the house they rented. Mingyu just shrugged when he told him and Junhui said something like 'not afraid anymore baobei' Wonwoo ignored him. It’s totally understandable he doesn’t feel comfortable at all around the man in particular.

Bugong is next to him all excited. He buys some street food from the vendors – Mingyu gave him money. Taking a good view of everything around before going back after two hours –he also buys bubble tea from a store with a rainbow above the entryway.

When he arrives, Bugong goes straight to greet Junhui -to Wonwoo’s aversion- that’s on the couch and Wonwoo makes a bee line towards Mingyu, who is leaned on the breakfast counter reading something on his tablet. "Got you something" Wonwoo takes out a chocolate bubble tea from his backpack.

"Aw! And me?" Junhui is pouting from the couch with Bugong in his lap.

Wonwoo ignores him.

Mingyu grabs the cup. "I prefer Oreo." He takes a sip either way.

"You like Oreo then." Wonwoo is almost smiling, almost.

Mingyu nods and goes back to his room. Wonwoo sighs walking to his own designed room, small barely there smile dangling on his lips; he shoves a lemon bubble tea when he passes by the couch at Junhui’s chest. Bugong hops off following him.

 

 

Wonwoo had a nightmare. Back in the apartment over the flower shop. The night after Junhui did- what he did. He had a nightmare where Junhui was on top of him but then he wasn’t and it was only white masked guy sitting across him.

It was smiling. The mask.

In the nightmare or dream, smiling white masked guy stretches his hand and offers a red apple to Wonwoo. A heart shaped sweet fruit that Wonwoo takes and the second he puts it in his mouth it tastes like blood. It pours blood and melts on his hand the he wakes up.

Dreams are weird- most of the time they don’t even have any meaning. It’s kind of a waste of brain activity in Wonwoo’s opinion.

Wonwoo flops on his bed and wonders once again, what the hell is he doing? His family must be worry, even though Mingyu let him sent them a letter with a thank you and a goodbye -Junhui’s handwriting actually- they must be devastated.

And Seungcheol well, he and Seungcheol had been dating for almost seven months, Seungcheol was always nice to him but he kept to himself most of his stuff. Wonwoo was always the one making the conversation and the one answering questions. Seungcheol also loved his body for sure, if the nights Wonwoo spent on his penthouse were proof of it. Even thought, Seungcheol always made this kind of expression around Wonwoo, looking at him as if Wonwoo was the greatest thing to look at. Wonwoo liked it. It made him think Seungcheol really wanted him, more than just for a bed warmer. Not to mention the times when Seungcheol bought him cute stuff for him and Bugong telling him how precious he was for him, Wonwoo wasn’t interested in his money but he always accepted his presents because no matter what his outside appearance could lead he’s a freaking softy inside.

Wonwoo should be thinking in going back to his family and Seungcheol -but he is not. What the hell is he doing then? _I want to know you?_ _His favorite is Oreo?_ He is so not interested in Mingyu. Is that even his name? Wonwoo may be living with them now but he knows not one single thing about them.

Except that Junhui is a perverted creep that deserves the worst. And Mingyu, Mingyu’s name is followed by a blank line. Wonwoo just can’t.

If Wonwoo lets his conscience speak out a little louder, he would realize that yes, Mingyu is just like Junhui, a criminal and maybe worst, but he doesn’t. Putting aside the fact that all that started with Wonwoo getting kidnapped by Mingyu, to Wonwoo, Mingyu is just this mysterious tall guy he wants to figure it out. Why? He doesn’t know yet.

Apparently he doesn’t know a lot of things.

Maybe because, somehow, Mingyu was nice to him back in the apartment and even now. Or maybe Wonwoo is just all fucked up, crazy insane, with some Stockholm shit or whatnot. Maybe whatever Junhui gave him that time messed with his brain cells? Badly. Yeah, is easier to blame Junhui.

Bugong gets all comfy in its own little bed -Junhui bought it- Wonwoo starts to think then in what he wants to do now. All he has done in his life so far has been please his parents, work in the advertising company in a position that could led him somewhere or nowhere. He loves his job, is fun and competitive and he’s always learning something new. But he also loves and is interested in several others things.

There's a knock on the door and Mingyu comes in a few seconds later, closing the door behind his back. "You know?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"You want me to get a job to get rid of me?" Wonwoo ask matter of flatly and Mingyu chuckles taking a seat in the chair next to the window.

"Junhui got a call from a friend that works in a television channel. I think he sent a résumé from you. Not sure. Thought they’re impressed with your work and are interested in hiring you. You want it?”

Wonwoo thinks it for a moment, then smiles to him. “You may like one thing a lot but that doesn’t necessarily means that that is what you want to do for the rest of your life. Maybe for some it does but- I like a lot of things and it would be just boring if I don’t even try to do more.”

Mingyu’s eyes are smiling –Wonwoo can tell, even if his mouth is a thin line. "Then, what do you want to do sloth?"

"You can just call me Wonwoo if we’re alone" He winks and Mingyu turns his head. Hiding a smile, Wonwoo hopes and gets on his feet.

"So?" Mingyu asks again.

"I don’t know. I want to visit some places here though."

"This is not a holiday trip."

"So will you be a good Gege and give me more money?" He bats his eyelashes. "I want to buy some stuff too and I heard there are a few pretty temples close by."

Mingyu stands as well. "I’m not your rich sponsor"

"Do you prefer if I call you daddy?" Wonwoo is comfortable enough to joke around like that. Or so he thinks. Maybe he is just nuts. How many times he has questioned his mental sanity so far?

Mingyu raises a brow and takes a step closer till he’s right in front of Wonwoo. Wonwoo looks up, not letting the high difference or the closeness intimidate him. "If you want a sugar daddy I’m sure Junhui would be more than willing to please you"

"I don’t want him near my ass ever again"

Something like an offended gasp is heard from the hallway but both of them ignore it.

"What are you saying then, Wonwoo-ah?"

"Mingyu-hyung" He licks his upper lip, like hell Wonwoo has no idea what is he saying, what he is aiming with all that.

"I’m nothing like Junhui" _I’m worse._

"I know" Wonwoo doesn’t, but he wants to know Mingyu.

"Tell me to leave"

Wonwoo has officially shut down every fiber of common sense and anything inside himself that has the remotely intention to stop what is coming. "Stay" The word passes through his parted lips.

Mingyu stays serious for about 10 seconds before he finally loses it and laughs. Full on laugh, Wonwoo blinks startled by the reaction. Mingyu wipes with his finger the corner of his right eye messing with Wonwoo’s locks later. “Good night, Wonwoo.” 

And he leaves. Wonwoo stays on his spot taken aback. 

 

Mingyu chuckles grabbing the energy drink from the fridge and two cupcakes from the box next to where Wonwoo is sitting eating one too, wearing nothing more than a long white t-shirt and the tightest boxer he could find in his suitcase.

Mingyu is amused by the boy’s attempts in what? Seduce him?  

Junhui glares daggers at him once he gets back to his bedroom finding the now blonde man sitting on his bed, crossed arms over his chest. “What?”

“Wonwoo bought cupcakes.”

“So?”

“He didn’t give me any and you got two?” He points.

“I don’t know, he likes me better”  

“Why?”

“Fuck Junhui. You are aware of what you did to him back in Seoul, right? I know you aren’t stupid at all” Junhui purses his lips. He narrows his eyes and leaves to his own room. Mingyu shakes his head.

 

Mingyu wakes up the next day early but stays in his room till he stops hearing noises outside, mostly of Wonwoo refusing whatever Junhui was proposing to him. When he steps out he finds a note with Junhui’s signature.  

_We’ll be out all day in a date, don’t forget to eat and shower slob_

_J_

Mingyu laughs again.

Right…

 

 

Junhui takes the punch without blinking and even stumbles back to make it more genuine -reality is that Wonwoo might match him in high but he’s just way too nice of a person to actually hit him hard enough –he’s skinny too.

Wonwoo looks down holding his right hand with his left, sore knuckles. He bites his lips as an anxious habit, he waits to Junhui’s reaction but nothing ever comes.

“I am sorry” Junhui says again. The street is not crowded at this time of day so the only witnesses of the scene are a tiny dog and two elder women who just walked faster around the corner.

“Stop saying it” Wonwoo mumbles, “I don’t wanna hear it anymore”

Junhui lifts one hand to his nose when he feels something on his upper lip, blood. “Ou” he flinches when he touches, Wonwoo didn’t really hit hard but some damage was going to be done.

“Oh” Wonwoo steps closer taking one of the napkins in his pocket from where he was eating pastries for breakfast. He holds the piece up and presses it to Junhui’s nose.

“Fuck. That’s a first in a long time. Usually I’m a fighter from distance” he chuckles, “You have a nice hand there. Good to keep creeps away”

“You’re a creep”

“But I’m cute and worthy of your forgiveness, right?”

Wonwoo looks away and offers him another napkin, “Let’s just go back”

“No!” Junhui takes his hand, “You say you wanted to go to the temples here. I’ll take you. I know the entire city.” Wonwoo is about to refuse again but Junhui stops him, “Please. I’m not really a monster, okay” Wonwoo tilts his head, “Okay I know how that sounded but seriously just like- give me a chance or something”

Wonwoo exhales slowly, “It doesn’t change anything I still don’t like you. You hurt me”

Junhui nods.

 

 

True to his words, Junhui does take him to several temples, beautiful parks and to a mall to buy whatever he wanted to. Wonwoo, still wary around him asks for whatever calls his attention expecting a _no_ but Junhui just keeps saying _yes_ to everything -and even carries the bags.

When they get to the house after noon, having had lunch in a traditional restaurant, Mingyu is watching TV in the living room. He looks curiously at them. Wonwoo takes the bags from Junhui and goes to his room. On his way he gives Mingyu a bag of cookies. Junhui clicks his tongue but smiles nonetheless.

“How was the _date_?”

“Awesome. Jealous?”

“Right” Mingyu points at his own nose, “A rough kiss?”

 

 

Wonwoo wonders and wonders till he can anymore and when Junhui brings him more clothes for Bugong he finally asks. “Why are you doing this?” Junhui looks surprised by the question. “If you wanted my forgiveness then okay. It hurt, it will forever hurt but I can get over it. I will” _But stop…_ Wonwoo doesn’t want to see any more this side of Junhui. He doesn’t want to have nice memories of him to have them clash with the ones back in the apartment. He doesn’t want to feel anything more than the occasional dread for him.

“I _like_ you…” Junhui says slowly and Wonwoo wants to laugh. He really wants to but his heart literally just stopped.

Junhui leaves Bugong’s clothes on the vanity and steps out of the bedroom.

 

 

Mingyu knows Wonwoo is there before he opens the door, is dark but Wonwoo finds his way to his bed. “…Can I sleep here?”

“No, you’re a grown man and I’m an intimidating criminal” and Mingyu definitely doesn’t want to share his bed with someone else.

“Please”

Mingyu rolls his eyes and shift on his side, giving Wonwoo his back and permission to crawl under the sheets.

“Mingyu?”

“I wanna sleep”

“Junhui is weird”

“…I know”

 

 

The next morning Junhui glares at Mingyu during breakfast, “I can’t believe you slept with my baobei before me.”

“He crawled up my bed in the middle of the night. Not my fault if he’s a baby wanting attention for his little self.” His eyes are smiling mischievously.

“If he was scared then why didn’t he come to me? My room is closer”

“I’m right here” Wonwoo shoves a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “I was just anxious, people get anxious sometimes. Human comfort is scientifically–” Junhui and Mingyu are staring at him. “Whatever”

Junhui invites him to the cinema, to see a movie Wonwoo hasn’t hear about but anyway, he’s bored at the house and Mingyu is out doing– something. Wonwoo doesn’t tell him if he’s going or not till Junhui’s at the door waiting. Wonwoo walks past him reminding him that if he does something weird he’ll use the pretty black knife he technically stole from Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo’s earlier resolution, about not seeing Junhui as more, crumbles down once he realizes he’s laughing out loud with the other while walking back to the house.

“Yeah it was pretty funny.”

Wonwoo has realized in all that time and thanks to some of Mingyu’s words that Junhui isn’t really that good with social interaction and has zero to nothing sense of what is wrong and right which can be useful in some situations –Wonwoo can easily imagine which ones.

Still, he is taken by surprise when Junhui stops laughing to pin him gently to the brick wall behind him to capture his mouth in a kiss.

Wonwoo shakes but not out of fear. 

Junhui sucks on his lower lip, pushes a leg in between his and hugs him tighter.

Wonwoo lets him steal the breath right out of him.

 

 

Junhui says it again before they get back to the house. (“I’m sorry.”) Wonwoo doesn’t want to think about it anymore, he doesn’t even think he’s mad anymore. (“Okay.”) Life in general is too pretty to get yourself stuck in just one awful thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four: Let me feel

 

It’s been a rather calm week –in spite of the events transpired between Wonwoo and Junhui that Wonwoo still refuses to really acknowledge, at least just yet. Wonwoo is also tired of this constant and rising sexual tension between him and Mingyu that the older finds quite amusing –it is not amusing at all, Wonwoo can assure anyone.

The breaking point happens one evening, when Wonwoo is honestly horny. How could he not when he’s living 24/7 with two hot guys that like to walk around him shirtless sometimes, teasing him even.

He’s eyeing a magazine on the kitchen table when Mingyu steps in, dress shirt totally unbuttoned, belt loose. He reaches in the fridge for a water bottle tilting his head back to where the younger is, Wonwoo is licking his lips looking down again. He swallows half the contents before shoving it back. “Where’s Jun?”

Wonwoo shrugs, “Don’t know. Don’t care,”

“I’m here!” Junhui yells from somewhere down the hallway, maybe the studio full of books that only he can read. Mingyu has said he can speak basic Chinese but doesn’t know how to read at all. Wonwoo is not going to try yet.

Mingyu hums, looks Wonwoo up and down when he is walking back to his room. He says nothing.

“You don’t find me attractive?” Wonwoo knows he is attractive. Excuse you. He flips close the magazine walking behind Mingyu until they reach his bedroom.

What else does he have to do to get some dicking? First time around all he had to do was been there –and yeah, he’s in that phase where he can joke about it with himself. And honestly winter is almost around the counter and he’s still wearing only t-shirts and boxers around and to his own surprise not even freaking Wen Junhui has made a move on him for _it_ yet, just his regular lewd comments here and there. 

Mingyu clicks his tongue and narrow his eyes watching Wonwoo entering his bedroom as well. "Okay" He says then, hands reaching forward, Wonwoo’s body suddenly shivers expectantly at finally some green light. Mingyu takes his shirt off. "Do as I say then" He instructs and Wonwoo stares. The lights are dim, Mingyu takes another step closer.  "Unzip my pants."

He thinks Wonwoo is going to at least hesitate but he reaches forward, hands not even shaking. Mingyu surveys him curiously. Wonwoo is definitely eager for it. For him.

 

(Junhui might or might not be in the hallway, ear pressed on the door that Wonwoo closed after stepping in.)

 

"…Are you sure?" Mingyu grabs him by both wrists because Mingyu surely wants it, he wants to have Wonwoo. He wants to taste his skin, his lips. He wants to touch him.

Junhui’s voice invades his mind then. It was after _that_ night when he went on another job and let them alone. Junhui said Wonwoo looked so delectable that he just couldn’t resist. He also said that he tasted heavenly, which was funny because all of that good and bad shit.

Mingyu pushes Wonwoo not so gently towards his bed, till the back of his knees are pressed to the mattress; he trails his hands on his sides lifting his tee. Wonwoo’s skin looks so much better than how Junhui described it -because Mingyu couldn’t escape from his tongue running wild in his telling –or wanted to. His fingers go down Wonwoo’s torso feeling the warm skin under the touch, his slight shivering that strangely he knows is not from fear. Mingyu catches the waistband of his underwear and drags it slowly.

Wonwoo finds himself face up on the mattress once he’s naked, Mingyu soon all over him and just then the door is finally pushed open. Junhui takes in the sight of what is taking place on the bed, still one hand on the door knob. Mingyu doesn’t even spare him a glance as he leans down to connect his lips with Wonwoo’s settled in between his legs.

The younger feels hands on his arms, his ribcage, his waist clutching tight, then down to his hips. Wonwoo feels fingers tracing a patron on his ankle too. And he knows it’s not Mingyu. Mingyu has his hands now on his thighs.

Junhui licks his lips. He drowns in the scene, his eyes tracing over the expanse of Mingyu’s back and what he can see of Wonwoo’s face. He has being wanting to touch Wonwoo again since the first time -he's aware that it wasn’t completely right at all, but Junhui just couldn’t really stop himself.

Wonwoo lets out a small shriek when the soft caresses on his ankle become a tight grip Junhui managing to pull him away from Mingyu. The dark haired man is glaring at him but Junhui is more concentrate in Wonwoo and to find his mouth again.

Wonwoo bites him when their lips meet; Junhui kisses him and when he parts his lips he sucks on his tongue once he gets the chance, hands running down his sides. He is so into it that he almost growls when Mingyu takes Wonwoo away.

Wonwoo likes it. He likes it a lot -being manhandled that way between two persons that desperately want him. He'll never admit it. Probably.

Mingyu was planning on taking Wonwoo merciless but with the addition of Junhui, it will be more than enough –he'll have him again later, preferably alone the two of them. Not that Mingyu dislike Junhui, is just that–

The second Junhui feels Mingyu’s hands rounding his ass he is out of his reach in record time; Wonwoo already a mess under their ministrations.

Mingyu locks eyes with his partner for a tense few seconds. When Wonwoo stops squirming and feeling them both on his body he takes a look. Junhui gets closer and their lips are impossibly closer, Mingyu vanish the little gap and they kiss. Wonwoo is witnessing one of the hottest kisses ever. And just like when Mingyu touched Junhui, Junhui reaches for his backside at the same time he is seeking for complete dominance on the kiss.

They part away with unsatisfied grimaces.

Wonwoo wants them back on each other again –it’s hot and he is hard. Mingyu and Junhui feel desire for one another, sure. They haven’t done a thing about it though. They just can’t. Neither of them is going to submit to the other. It’s a fact they learned since the beginning, when they were still young and their hormones were a little out of place at nights. The first time they tried was a disaster that ended up in both jerking off each other –the further they have ever reached.

Wonwoo groans in dislike, Junhui cocks an eyebrow. "Don’t worry. We'll have plenty of fun" Wonwoo is once again questioning his mental health because he is eager for it. For Mingyu. For Junhui. Despite everything that has happened.

But is impossible. How can he not want them?

If he would have the change to choose who could kidnap him out of pure aesthetics, he would have picked them. Crazy. But they are more than good looking. Junhui is more than a pretty face. Mingyu is more than a sexy body.

 

They are criminals but Wonwoo can apparently overlook that.

                                                       

"Let’s get to know each other really well then" Surprisingly is Mingyu says it.

Mingyu is naked in no time just like Junhui who is a millimeter away from Wonwoo’s mouth. Mingyu makes him stretch his legs even more.

Wonwoo would feel embarrassed by the look Mingyu is giving to his private parts, but is a hungry look.

Junhui kisses him again, slow and then goes for his neck, closing his teeth in the soft flesh from time to time. Wonwoo is going to have marks. He wants them. His legs are then pulled together and up. Mingyu holds them by the ankles and Junhui gets comfortable on his chest, trying to keep much of his weight on his knees above Wonwoo’s shoulders. Wonwoo didn’t notice when he got his clothes off –he still has his dress shirt on but the buttons are open.

And why is Wonwoo thinking in unnecessary details when he has his dick pocking at his cheek. Junhui’s eyes are dark with desire. "Suck, pretty boy"

There's something wet and cold, Mingyu’s fingers are spreading lube on the inside of Wonwoo’s thighs.

Then the tip of Junhui’s dick touches his lips.

Mingyu sets his own between his thighs, making sure to have some friction with Wonwoo’s balls and ass. Wonwoo takes it.

Junhui is nice enough to not thrust his hips, just yet. He lets Wonwoo wraps his mouth around his length. Wonwoo does the best he can in that position, his hands gripping on the sheet under. Saliva is dripping from the corner of his mouth and Junhui is enjoying the vibrations caused by the moans Wonwoo lets out. Mingyu is going so slow.

"You love it, don’t you?" Junhui says and carts his fingers through his hair, hips gently moving forward. "I was so right when I told you he'd be perfect for us" The words are directed to Mingyu. Wonwoo whines. "Damn" Junhui pulls back and when Wonwoo is about to say his name, he puts a finger over his lips. "Let’s settle a safeword. You might need it" He chuckles and trails his fingers down his torso.

A safeword? Wonwoo is painfully hard but Junhui is not going to touch him yet until he speaks. “Apple”

Jun chuckles. “Apple it is then” Mingyu hears it but he just nods in agreement.

Mingyu tosses the lube (Wonwoo wonders for and instant from where has it come) and Jun is now giving him his back now, still on top of Wonwoo. Slicked fingers, familiar ones, make their way between his cheeks, teasing his rim and going one by one inside.

Wonwoo can’t see what Mingyu is doing but to the two fingers that Jun has working him open, two more joins.

Jun feels Wonwoo’s nails on his back.

"Please..."

"Just wait"

Jun leaves his position and they are no more fingers. Wonwoo looks down and Mingyu’s eyes are piercing through him.

Jun lies by his side. "Come here"

Wonwoo does as he's say. He climbs on his body and lets Jun’s hands places him on his pelvis. Wonwoo then takes his oh so hard and red cock and guides it to his twitching asshole. Little by little gets within him and once he is finally seated, Junhui holds on his hips. Wonwoo starts bouncing, getting support on his chest.

Another pair of hands takes a hold on him. Mingyu is smirking widely and smug. He is straddling Junhui’s legs and is almost completely glued to Wonwoo’s back. Wonwoo can feel his cock on the small of his back. Mingyu’s fingers are back on his entrance. Junhui hisses at what Mingyu is daring to brush back there too, taking advantage. Mingyu winks at him.

Wonwoo is pushed forward; his face gets a few inches away from Junhui’s. Jun goes for a kiss, not stopping with his thrusts up.

Mingyu thinks is enough, he pulls out his fingers and enjoys Junhui’s _fuck_ when he lets his digits play with his balls for a few seconds. With a hand he keeps Wonwoo’s cheeks spread as pushes his dick along Junhui’s.

It’s pretty much amazing.

Wonwoo lets them fuck him open, begs them for it.

He lets Mingyu cum, deep inside and Jun on his mouth, down his throat.

Never Wonwoo have enjoyed sex so much.

 

**—**

 

The next morning, Wonwoo wakes up tangled in the orange sheets and hugging a pillow.

He’s alone.

There's a pink note on the bathroom mirror with what he has learn to identify as Jun‘s handwriting.

_We're on the job, baobei._

_Be good and wait for me ~_ _♡_

_(You can wait for Gyu too –if you want)_

Wonwoo brushes his teeth, showers (and feels his pleasantly satisfy, not that he will say out loud)

On the counter, stick to a red mug with an _M_ in it Wonwoo finds another note, a white one.

_You can go around if you want_

_There's money in the first drawer in my room._

_Don’t touch anything else. Don’t._

Wonwoo makes his way to Mingyu’s room. Not thinking in the money though. He touches everything.

That’s how he spends the rest of the day, lazing around the house. He doesn’t let his mind wander around the thought of what job they are doing. Probably –definitely– not legal. Wonwoo doesn’t want to know –not like they are going to tell him about either.

Wonwoo does think on his actual situation as in: they took him in as an exotic pet (a pet with a pet to be more precise.) They don’t have to take care of him. They could just give him to Jiwon or free him or kill him. Wonwoo is realizing his sort of thankful they did what they did.

 

**—**

 

Mingyu doesn’t let Wonwoo get inside his bedroom in general, but he’s probably aware Wonwoo doesn’t follow that rule when he’s out of the house. (Junhui on his part always invites him to his own.)

Wonwoo turns the knob and goes inside –is never locked anyway.

Mingyu has a bed, two nightstands, a desk with a computer and a closet. Wonwoo sighs in annoyance. Would Mingyu be to mad if Wonwoo redecorates the place a little?

(There's a voice at the back of his head telling him that he will probably find a very different visual in Junhui's space.)

 

And now that he thinks about Junhui…

 

Wonwoo should feel disgusted. Disgusted about everything that happened the night before. How he let Junhui touch him, kiss him. How he kissed him back. How much he enjoyed. He didn’t felt disgusted. At all.

Back in Korea, when Junhui drugged him and took advantage, he did.

But he is in China now. He is enjoying his life without worrying or thinking in any repercussions anymore –criminal life isn’t that bad if you know how to play it. He’s practically being pampered by two complicate individuals that had found him at the least, interesting enough to keep around.

 

He lies on the bed; all limbs spread thinking about his family. He misses them sometimes but he knows that they are find, healthy, missing him to –or thinking about how ungrateful he is for just disappearing one day –but hey, he was actually abducted first, that’s gotta count for something.

Mingyu’s scent is lingering in the air, a mix of aftershave, body wash and skin. Mingyu smells so good. (Junhui kind of does too).

Wonwoo spends the next hour just lying in there. Then Bugong shows up asking to be feed. "We should take a morning walk, don’t you think?"

An adorable bark and Wonwoo gets ready.

Shanghai is a beautiful city; there are old buildings and houses, temples, monuments, new architecture and lots of amazing stuffs. It’s really nice living in there and it’s only being two months.

Wonwoo is starting from zero, having taken by heart the opportunity he got with them. Wonwoo took his one shot and he is having no regrets so far.

Wonwoo goes back to the house after midday with a full belly and a tired puppy.

Wonwoo also checks Junhui’s room after a quick shower and smiles when he sees how tidy and yet messy it is. There are toys on the floor; a guitar lying on a red divan, lots of movies under a TV, all the clothing inside the closet is neat and Wonwoo suspect is arranged by color just like all the shoes. There are also a few plushies on the bed cover with black silk sheets. Junhui is even cute. After that, Bugong goes to take his well-deserved nap and Wonwoo falls asleep on the couch.

 

Junhui arrives first after midnight and stops when he notices the figure lying in the sofa. He leaves his backpack on the floor and makes a bee line to pick Wonwoo up.

 

Mingyu arrives one hour later, he checks on Junhui who is already sleeping and then he checks on Wonwoo who is on his bed and under the covers, only then he can finally go to his own bed in the need of taking a long rest.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one is the final ~  
> thank you all for your comments and kudos ♥


	5. Chapter Five: Dangerous life

  **—**

 

….

Mingyu is eying the new flower pots they need to arrange for the order they got at their new flower shop in the stockroom when his phone rings with a message. Not his regular phone. _The_ phone.

He goes into the corner and pulls out the device. _New job, honey-bo!_

Sometimes he really wants to kill Junhui.

And if he didn’t recall wrongly he told him he was going to actually kill him if he called him with pet names one more time (to which Junhui replied with a: you always say that but you love me too much.)

Mingyu might kill him one of these days. He swears.

He picks up a set of ten pink and yellow flower pots and heads back to the front.

 

Junhui is all comfy in the red loveseat at the corner of the shop, next to the daisies. But of course he still had the need to text him. Mingyu sees over his shoulder that a person, a boy (he has black glasses and a mask over his mouth and nose) is heading to the door, without turning completely he flips the sign from open to close and goes behind the counter to put the pots in it. He thinks he senses eyes on him.

When he is done Junhui shows him his little notepad, Mingyu reads quickly. There's a name, an address of a workplace and an apartment.

"And what should we do?"

Junhui grins widely and then shows him a picture on his phone.

Mingyu takes in the photo of their target.

"We need to go get him and keep him for a few days till our new employer asks for him."

Mingyu runs a hand through his dark hair "I told you I don’t like this kind of things. It’s annoying."

"It'll be easy and is big money"

"Whatever. Do we have to…?"

"Nope! He wants the boy safe and sound, I'll dig later on them but so far I can tell you this is clean. We can do it."

"Ok."

Mingyu hates the pink and yellow of the flower pots but their client wants them that way.

. . .

 

That was how it started. That was when Mingyu agreed unconsciously to change his life. When he agreed to do that job. The kidnap of Jeon Wonwoo.

He wipes away the memory and steps out of the bathroom.

Wonwoo is on the bed asleep, curled with his pillow wearing nothing more than a pair of black boxers.

Mingyu is about to get in the bed too when Junhui opens the door and gives him _that_ look he can recognize anywhere. They need to talk.

With only boxers and a plain tee shirt, Mingyu meets him in Junhui’s own bedroom.

 

Junhui sighs and flops face down on the bed, Mingyu sits beside him.

“Remember that conversation we had when we knew someone like Jiwon wouldn’t just leave this like that?”

Mingyu has never let his emotions show on his body, with the things he do, he just can’t, but right now Junhui can see how he gets instantly tense at the name.

“He sent three after us” Junhui carries on and tilts his head to Mingyu. “A good friend of mine warned me. Apparently they are in Beijing.”

“What else did your friend say?”

“She said they want our heads and the pretty boy that’s with us” Junhui eyes his closet and pouts. “She briefly described them but I think I know who they are.”

“A team?”

“No. They are not a team, but they're working together. At least is what I heard" Junhui sighs. "I’m almost sure that one is J.M from Korea, the other is some female fatale by the name of LeAhn and the other am afraid is _him_ " Jiwon is a smart man, Junhui admits in the deepest of his mind –but still, no one will beat Junhui in his own game.

Mingyu is back to his facade of blank indifference in the blink of an eye. "We need to get ready" He says calmly.

Junhui gives him a raise of a brow. "I’m always ready, hon!"

 

Mingyu gets back to the room eyeing the body still lying in there.

There's nothing extraordinary about Wonwoo, yet he has managed to crawl under their skin without any warning. There's no boost up for Junhui and Mingyu to protect him and risk their lives. But they want to do it, they need to do it. Wonwoo is worthy.

Wonwoo is the first person in almost a decade that had the desire to get to know Mingyu. The real Kim Mingyu, even with the knowledge of what Mingyu does for living. Wonwoo is curious and has his own particular way of thinking.

And just as Wonwoo is curious about him, Mingyu is curious of him as well.

And hell, after that night when he tasted until the last bit of Wonwoo he is definitely interested –and he definitely wants more.

Junhui might be on the same page as him, only that Junhui has it easy to let Wonwoo in. To Mingyu is hard even if he wants to.

And now their heads have prices and Wonwoo’s life is on the line as well.

Mingyu has to admit, at least to himself, that he needs to focus completely on this if they want to get out unscathed.

He gets under the covers and Wonwoo almost instantly rolls to clings onto his body.

Mingyu smiles when Wonwoo mumbles something along the lines of _Bugong_ and a _pervert_.

Mingyu needs to put his shit together, though.

And well, yeah.

He may or may not be a little tiny bit infatuated with Wonwoo.

In his defense, Jun is totally smitten.

 

**—**

 

Smitten.

Junhui knows it.

Wonwoo smiles and he can’t stop himself from doing the same thing –and he is even happier because Wonwoo probably might have forgiven him (Junhui begs for it) and put behind the kidnapping thingy.

Wonwoo wants something –or just shows the smallest of interest– and Junhui is already half way into getting it. Wonwoo looks at him in the eyes indulges him with hugs and Junhui feels safe, and that only has happened with Mingyu.

Junhui hasn’t felt anything for anyone before (Mingyu is a strict exception) and since the moment he got his hands on Wonwoo’s picture back in Seoul, he got a spark that turned into pure fire when he met him. Lust was what drove him first then it was an honest thing. Really. He swears.

 

**—**

 

 

Wen Junhui met Kim Mingyu when both found themselves in the middle of what was an obvious 'house of pleasures for men, they both were brought there from the orphanage by two different married couples with the same purpose. Sell them. And they were sold and ended up in the same room.

Then a big scarred man came in and hell was let loose. Neither Mingyu nor Junhui would let someone do something so horrible to them and it was like fate had sided with them that night. They didn’t even needed words to understand each other.

The world was rough and wild, they learned.

That night was their very first kill together.

And since that night, when both were only fourteen, they became a team, always together with the promise of being till the end, because in this nasty world is better if you have someone you can trust your life, someone you can rely on.

 

**—**

 

 

Beijing is a beautiful city but after one day Wonwoo prefers the niceties and beauties back in Shanghai.

He is walking around a corner when he notices a motorcycle behind, going particularly slowly. He reaches for the front door of the house and knocks. It’s a small street and the houses at both sides are closed or empty. "Yah! Open the door!” He whines.

The motorcycle stops and Wonwoo turns around.

It’s a woman.

She pulls off the helmet smiling at him.

Wonwoo smiles back and turns again. He knocks and calls. "I’m waiting!"

 

"No one is inside!" She says.

Wonwoo tilts his head back, watching her. "How do you know?"

"I saw them leaving earlier, I could have got them but you are more valuable than their heads" She winks. "And I really prefer working alone" A sighs leaves her red lips.

Wonwoo leans on the door. "Oh, yeah. I heard. LeAhn, professional with a like for speed and the use of her charms" Wonwoo says without blinking and then adds. “Sorry, not into girls”

She is visibly taken aback by his words.

Wonwoo goes on. "Jun said you took from him a job in Bangkok he really wanted."

"So you know who am I and for what I came" Wonwoo sees something square and black on her right hand. "Yeah, I’m greedy I guess."

"Yeah, Jun-"

"Told you that too?" She finishes with a grimace. "Be a dear and don’t resist."

"I’m not resisting, am I? Why would I?"

LeAhn’s senses warn her that the boy is way too calm. "Did they fuck with your head that much?" She asks walking closer now till Wonwoo raises one hand stopping her.

"I’m just playing my part" And he points down.

LeAhn looks only to find a little smiley face resting in the pavement.

Wonwoo turns his head to the left and then he hears something like a whistle but more low. And then there’s a body hitting the ground.

 

Junhui had said that she would be easy to erase. Too greedy and way too proud to think she did something wrong. And she indeed did wrong coming there alone. And Junhui has wanted to dig a bullet in her head since long ago.

Wonwoo realizes Junhui just did that.

Wonwoo waits, till a hand pulls at his. Junhui doesn’t let him see her body and walks him to the car parked a corner away. Wonwoo does see the big and large black box Junhui is carrying and guess that he has there whatever he used back there.

Junhui shoves the box in the backseat.

"Is M-" Wonwoo can’t finish his question. Junhui grabs him trapping him against the car door to kiss him.

Junhui kiss him with fervor, till their lips go red and swollen. Hands tight on his hips.

"Mingyu is fine..."

They get inside the car.

 

They have successfully made LeAhn think they were living in there.

But J.M is someone with more experience, smart. He’s killer that likes to corner his pray to make them beg.

 

Mingyu has patience; he calculates every move and thinks his strategy way before his enemy has a chance.

Mingyu however has no patience right now. Junhui and he have being trying to track _him_ down but to no avail. J.M and LeAhn are easy. But him, he is the one that they have to be careful of.

 

The bar is comfy and the low music is nice, Mingyu gulps down his drink and goes to the back of the bar.

Outside in the alley, J.M has someone crying against a wall.

"If you're looking for information, a junky is not going to give you much" Mingyu says.

J.M turns and the guy starts running.

Mingyu definitely has no patience right now, so before J.M can say his greetings Mingyu goes for his throat.

J.M is good at fighting. Really good, so Mingyu has to be careful. And he has to come out as the winner because if Junhui finds out he just skipped everything to this, he'll get mad.

Mingyu tries to always be careful with everything, thinking step by step, always ahead of his enemy. But right now, he has no time. Not only Jiwon knows Wonwoo is in China and sent three thugs after him but Seungcheol knows as well.

 

Mingyu got rid of his feelings long ago. At least that’s what he told himself once. Yet, he can’t just walk away and leave Wonwoo behind.

None of this would be happening if he hadn’t let Junhui convinced him to take Wonwoo with them. Junhui didn’t have to try harder that time, Mingyu just listened to him.

Jiwon had paid them half and promised to give them the rest once he had Wonwoo. Jiwon also had made someone else try to find something about them which turned out in a dead end. Junhui is good at covering their tracks; maybe that's why the people Jiwon sent are in Beijing and not Shanghai.

Seungcheol’s men on the other hand already contacted with Junhui’s friend to ask her for information. Mingyu is really glad that she and Junhui are good friends and that she called him instead of just turn them in.

 

Mingyu gets distracted for a fraction of second, he thinks, and now is trying to keep the sharp knife J.M is trying to aim at his chest. Mingyu has only a few seconds, he legs go and pushes the other with one hand and as soon as J.M is right about to strike again, Mingyu has already pulled out his gun.

The shot is loud and Mingyu gets away from the place fast after checking his pulse. The bullet went through his eye but Junhui is always anal about never forget to double check.

He goes for the bike he left across the street but another shot, just a few millimeters away from his feet, stops him.

He turns around slowly, gun hanging from his fingers in the air and he’s finally face to face with the last of the three assassins Jiwon sent. Best known as Yuen Taoh. Mingyu’s first kill job –obviously one that didn’t end with the primary goal.

 

…

It happened when Mingyu was 17 years old that he took his first serious job. A hit. And his target was known as a killer as well but the man was pissing off the gangster that hired him. Mingyu took it as a challenge to himself even after all Junhui begged him to be able to come with him.

Mingyu did it alone. He aimed for an easy bullet to his chest but he was discovered way before he could assess his surroundings. It was a nasty fight but not nastier than the one Junhui had with this mafia boss Yang Hen, he almost didn’t live to tell.

Mingyu had to settle with the small knife Junhui bought, or stole, for him when they were fifteen. Knife he always carries. He managed to cut the guy's throat and fled before someone could identify him and the police arrived. The job ended there...

 –or so, he thought.

…

 

Mingyu discovered three years later that Yuen Taoh is still alive, with a nasty scar on the neck, a creepy smile and now with a big golden gun pointing at Mingyu’s head.

Great.

(Junhui imposed the rule of always double check their kills after that.)

"I have waited so long for this moment" the man says. "The moment when I can finally have you at the other end of my gun" he laughs. "Or maybe I could use a knife, you know?" he points at his neck.

Mingyu’s mind has enclosed on himself and the killer across from him that he actually doesn’t even hear the car coming their way until he sees how Yuen is hit, his body rolling over the hood of the car falling on the street by the side.

Next thing Mingyu hears is Junhui yelling for him.

Of course, Yuen is still alive –getting on his feet. Mingyu is going to start to believe he’s a freaking demon for sure. 

Mingyu gets fast into the backseat; Wonwoo turns to him once inside. A shot gets through the glass at the back and luckily passes without hurting them. Mingyu pushes Wonwoo’s head down until Junhui gets them to a safe distance.

Wonwoo goes in the back with him, worry written all over his face.

"I’m okay."

"You're bleeding!"

Mingyu looks down and damned J.M managed to cut him above his ribcage on the side. It must have been the adrenaline that didn’t make him realize sooner. Wonwoo presses his hand in the cut and Mingyu pulls him in a kiss. A kiss with Wonwoo is the most tempting thing right now to him, what he needs before any antiseptic.

 

They arrived at the old apartment building where Junhui got them a room.

They should be safe there at least for a while.

Junhui attends Mingyu‘s cut and lets Wonwoo clean the others that are smaller on his arms, shoulder and thighs.

Junhui gets on the phone with his friend, Son Qian.

Mingyu is only in his boxers so he shivers slightly by the temperature. Wonwoo hurries to get him something else to wear noticing.

Once Mingyu has jeans and a tank top on, Junhui hangs up.

"Seungcheol’s men and he himself are on his way here" Junhui keeps to himself about the new tip he got about Jiwon. At least he can be at ease for now in the matter of the millionaire.

Wonwoo bites his lip, pressing the small towel between his hands. Junhui sits beside him, arm encircling his waist.

"You know it is okay? We'll just finish all our business in here." He winks and kisses his cheek.

Junhui disposable phone rings again and Wonwoo’s sees him tensing.

Junhui picks up and hangs up fast. Mingyu is already getting a few bags. Junhui grabs other and shoves Wonwoo his own along with a gun.

Wonwoo eyes the object for a moment with hesitation but follows them.

 

At the first step Junhui gets outside the room, a shot resounds around the empty hallway.

"He is good!” Junhui hisses and Mingyu rolls his eyes.

Yuen Taoh has found them really quick. Junhui can assume the man already knows about Jiwon and is still after them because pure desire of payback. "I hope there're no hard feelings about the car incident" He says out loud.

"I’m gonna rip your head off!"

Junhui chuckles at the answer. "Many had tried" He mumbles and looks back at Wonwoo that's behind him. Mingyu is behind a door.

"I don’t expect you to be perfect with your aim" Junhui showed Wonwoo about guns before going there. But a full day of practice can’t compare to all what Mingyu and Junhui went through to be as good as they are. "But I trust you."

Big words.

Wonwoo takes them but before he can say anything Junhui shots and runs off.

Junhui has enough seconds to get cover before more shots are heading his way.

Mingyu gets quickly behind Wonwoo who is behind another the door frame. Gun in hand.

"It’s okay. I got it" he whispers and takes his hand with his own. Wonwoo didn’t realize of his own shivering.

Junhui takes a deep breath and with two guns, one on each hand he stands and shots to the stairs where he knows the man is.

He doesn’t count with another set coming through the window from the building next door but Mingyu has him covered.

Yuen Taoh starts shooting as well getting Junhui's shoulder.

Mingyu turns fast enough to point at him but is Wonwoo who shots before Yuen can get Junhui for good. The bullet hits the medium sized chandelier above him and the falling glasses make him close his eyes, the metallic chandelier sending him to the ground as well. Junhui is out of bullets just as Mingyu but he has Junhui's knife in one hand.

 

Mingyu makes sure this time, Yuen Taoh is dead for real. Double check, Junhui always says. With his throat slid open and guts flowing out of his torso Mingyu stills checks his pulse.

Wonwoo decides to not watch for his own good –he gets a little nauseous too.

 

**—**

 

Junhui curses at Mingyu in a bunch of quick Chinese words once the bullet is out his shoulder. Mingyu chuckles despite understanding half of it while applying what's necessary to keep the wound clean before start with the stitches.

Wonwoo is getting them food.

It’s an average neighborhood where they are now. Wonwoo went to the closest food vendor which turned out to be a chicken one, their favorite.

It’s on his way back that his phone rings. He checks it and furrows. This new number only has it Junhui and Mingyu. And the number on the screen is unknown. Maybe someone got mistaken. He answers.

"Hello?"

"Wonwoo?"

The bag of food and sodas almost falls from Wonwoo’s arms.

Seungcheol is calling.

"H-how did you get this number?"

"Son Qian"

"What?"

"My assistant Jihoon realized she was lying"

"Did you hurt her?"

"No"

Seungcheol has always being short with his answers. Wonwoo sometimes hated it.

"Where are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I can bring you back. You can forget about Jiwon. I just got the call he is no longer a problem."

"You killed him?"

"No. But there're people above him and I get along better with them. He cares more about his money and status that a boy toy."

Boy toy? Did Seungcheol ever think of him that way too? The thing about their relationship was that Wonwoo could never be sure what was Seungcheol thinking or feeling. He never knew Seungcheol. He never let him.

"Don’t."

"What?"

"Don’t look for me anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I’m fine. I’m exactly where I want to be."

"Are they m-"

"I’m sorry." Wonwoo cuts him. "We weren’t working Seungcheol, that was what I was thinking before all of this happened. You want someone who is there for you and gives everything to you expecting nothing in return but material shit but the thing is, expensive gifts are nothing, really." He breathes. "I really spend a really great time with you" his voice cracks a little. "I really liked you. I really– I really thought I was in love with you." There's a short silence before Wonwoo continues. "I- I’m fine now. I've got what I wanted and I’m enjoying it. It could be something short or long, I wish it could be till forever. I’ll try my best."

"Wonwoo–"

"Either way I do hope you can be happy Seungcheol, and I’m really thankful that you looked for me. I am, really."

"Wonwoo don’t."

"I’m going to do whatever my heart feels like it now"

"Please."

"I wish you well."

"....I- I wish you well too."

The line gets cut.

 

 

When Wonwoo arrives with the food, Mingyu has Junhui lying on the bed under his weight and begging mercy of the tickle monster.

Who would think those two could do something remotely bad?

Who could guess Wonwoo would fall for them when it all started with one of them kidnapping him and the other molesting him? It’s funny. Life’s fucking funny in a twisted fucked up way, is good somehow too.

 

"I wanna go back home!" He really likes Shanghai.

 

 

 **—**   **—**   **—**

 

 

Its three weeks later, back in their house, when Wonwoo picks up the phone without looking at the ID, only to find Detective Lee Seokmin’s voice at the other side.

He hangs up with a gasp.

 

 

 

 

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is all kind of stories out there with a line between right and wrong well drawn –this ain’t one of those.  
> From my perspective this is a shitty world we live in, if I condone or not Wonwoo, Junhui’s or Mingyu’s characters behaviors that’s up to me.  
> This is purely fictional after all so let’s not get too deep into that.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for the support and the nice welcome to the fandom ~  
> My next Meanie story should be up soon (supper fluffy, i might say) ♥


End file.
